Fereality's Gravity Falls Short Stories
by fereality
Summary: These are gonna be nothing more than a bunch of non connected shorts that I will have written just to pass the time and/or get out of a writer's block. As most know I am a Wendip and Mabcifica fan and they may be the focus of the shorts.
1. Chapter 1 Are You Sure

"Are you sure about this?" Dipper asked looking over at his girlfriend, getting lost in her gorgeous green eyes.  
"Yeah, it'll be better to get it over with man." Wendy responded as she took a hold of his hand.  
"Alright then, if you say so." Dipper said with his face downcast. Finally in a shy tone and with a blush he asked, "How about a kiss for good luck then?"  
"You're lucky you're so adorkable," Wendy said as she leaned into a kiss. After what seemed to be forever to the two teens (but really was probably closer to a minute) they broke apart. As she pulled away, with a slight smirk she whispered "You're gonna need it anyways."  
"What'd you say?", Dipper said with a shake in his voice.  
Wendy just walked up to the front door of the cabin and threw open the door, "Dad, Dipper is here for his crash course in Corduroy style survival training."


	2. Chapter 2 Lucille

Handlebar Hideout Bar & Grill

Twenty Miles outside of Gravity Falls

Friday June 16th, 2006

I was riding my bike through Oregon on my way to the coast when I stopped at this roadside bar to get a bite to eat and wet my whistle. The food was decent but nothing to write home about and I was just about to head out when I saw her walk in. A gorgeous redhead with better curves than any stretch of road.

She sat down at the bar a few chair away from me and man I was smitten. I decided to head over and introduce myself, maybe we were heading in the same direction. Stranger things have happened.

"Hi, there. Is this seat taken?" I asked. When she shook her head that it wasn't, I sat down. I noticed a tan line on her left ring finger but decided to continue on anyways. "The name's Rodrick Sylvester, but most people just call me Rod."

"Nice to meet you Rod. I'm Lucille Cor…", she said after having stopped to correct herself she continued, "No actually not anymore. My name is Lucille Nelson."

"Well it sure is nice to meet you Lucille. Now if I may be so bold, what brings a pretty young wildflower like yourself to such a place as this?" I asked as tried to put forth as much charm as I could without it sounding sleazy.

"Oh you smoothtalker you. You can cut the young crap out though. We both know I've got probably a good eight or nine years on you." she said with a smile. but though the was a smile on her lips and mirth in her tone neither seemed to be doing much to attack the sadness in her eyes.

She began to talk about how she had lived all of her life in a small town just down the road. How her ex had always agreed when she would suggest that they needed to leave the town and travel, you know see the world. But though he agreed everytime she would try, he would always make an excuse to stay where they were. And while this was not a good reason to separate, it was the straw that broke the proverbial camel's back.

We sat there talking for a good forty-five minutes and I was starting to true warm and even joy in her eyes when she suddenly went stiff. Her face was draining of blood as she stared at the mirror. Taking a look myself I wondered if they owners of the bar had decided to put up a trick mirror as a joke. The mirror showed a giant of a man standing in the doorway to the bar. As I watched him I wondered if the owners had put in the double doors just for him. He was easily as wide as the entrance and it looked like all muscle. He even stooped some as he came in to not hit his head as he finally entered the bar.

Now I'm six foot two and two hundred and twenty pounds of twisted steel and sex appeal, but this guy was seven foot tall if he was an inch and at least half that wide. Needless to say I was beginning to get nervous. He could probably break me in half without even breaking a sweat. When he stopped be at the bar next to her I saw his hands were so rough and leathery that I knew he made his living working with them.

"What are you doing Lucille?" He said as stood there and it looked like he was struggling to keep from crying.

"I told you Dan that it was over. I'm leaving both you and the town. The money I got from Aunt Gertrude was just the kick in the pants I needed." she said before she took another sip from her drink.

"Well you picked a great time to do it. You know that Wendy needs you and so do Rudy, Lucas, and Seth. I'm gonna be out working in the forest, how am I supposed to raise four kids." He said as he continued to stare straight ahead. I think he felt as if he would break in two if he even took a look at her.

'You'll manage, I mean according to you you already do all of the hard work in the household anyways. We both know that it would be no good to either of us if I stayed." she said as she looked over at him, "I'm guessing you got your friend Tyler to watch the kids or else I would be hearing a whole lot of 'Get her!' right now."

She downed the last of her glass before she continued, "Now look, why don't you do us both a favor and head back to the kids before I have to call Deputy Blubs and his new partner to come and drag you back to town."

By the look on his face I guess he wasn't expecting anything different from her. he seemed resigned to the fact that he was on a unwinnable mission and without any further action he turned on his heels and left. I was in awe of how this five foot five knockout had just sent Goliath packing.

We ended up closing the bar down and I was contemplating getting a hotel room as was in no shape to drive, when she suggested I join her in her hotel room as she didn't plan to leave tonight and she really didn't feel like sleeping alone tonight. We walked to her hotel room and she began to kiss me as soon as we were in the room. I wanted to respond in kind but every time I tried I kept seeing the face of that brokenhearted giant. I finally begged off and left her alone in that hotel room as I went out to my bike and though I was probably not in the best condition to drive I ended hopping back on the interstate and headed to the next town on the map and found room there.

When I finally laid my head down, all I could think about was how she had shut down that giant of a man. ===============================================

This story came to me while I was writing the first chapter of Revenant Falls. I had youtube on playing music as I wrote and suddenly Kenny Rogers' Lucille came on. For some reason I began to think that this would be a great 'Not A Songfic'. So when I was finished with RF, I looked up the lyrics (though I grew up on Kenny and can probably have written this from the start without them but better safe than sorry. Now the only cannon knowledge we have of Wendy's mom is that 'she is no longer with them'. And like a lot of people I took that to mean she had passed on (Which is the case in nearly every other story I write), but for this I one she just left.

Also remember to check out my other Gravity Falls works:

Gravity Heroes - A few months after the Mystery Twins head home from Gravity Falls Mabel receives a call from Soos telling her that Dipper was found turned to stone out in the woods. The problem is that Dipper is standing next to her when she received the call. This leads them off to a new adventure.

Gravity Heroes: Sidetracks - A series on one shots & drabbels that are stories that are in the Gravity Heroes-verse but aren't necessarily required to read the main story-line. It's essentially my take on the classic Marvel Comics Presents. Chapter Seven follows Wildbill after he returns to Piedmont and delves into a few of his past lives that were re-awoken by Polden' Solntse.

Valor Force - During his time on the other side of the portal Ford encountered several people. One was name Zordon who shared scientific knowledge with him. After the defeat of Bill and seeing exactly what McGuket was capable of, Ford decided to use what he learned to create his own team. In 2016 a new threat arises and following Zordon's advice Ford recruitsa team of 'Teenagers With Attitude' to create the Valor Force Rangers.

Welcome To The Gravity Falls Region - My take on the Pokemon AU. Follow the adventures of the potential Pokemon Master Dipper Pines and his sister Mabel, Pokemon Coordinator extraordinaire, while they travel through the Gravity Falls Region. On hiatus.

The Curse - Thanks to a misunderstanding Wendy is targeted by a fairy curse. This is a short story following what happens afterwards. Chapter 2 coming soon.

Wrasslin Wendy - After Wendy's brothers learn that Dipper's Godfather is a former pro wrestler and beg him to introduce them. A few years later Wendy and her brothers are now working for Global Championship Wrasslin. that's where our story begins.

Camping With The Corduroys - Two quick little journal entries Dipper writes after he gets invited to go camping with his girlfriend's family.

The Geek Gets The Girl - The Friday after their 21st birthday (a party he had to miss thanks to an early starting college course), Mabel drags Dipper to a local bar where it appears her girlfriend Pacifica may have been trying to set him up with a blind date. Songfic without being a songfic (Follows the title and premise of the song without any of the lyrics)

Revenant Falls - During the twins fifth summer in Gravity Falls, Dipper thought he was going to be able to just work at the Shack and spend time with his girlfriend Wendy. Unfortunately this is Gravity Falls and you never know what is going to happen...

Fereality's Gravity Falls Short Stories - My collection of shorts and drabbles that don't fit anywhere else in my writings. Usually either Wendip or Mabcifica stories

Songfics [found on AO3 and Wattpad]

Baby It's Cold Outside - Wendip songfic written for the 2017 holiday season.

Opposites Attract - Mabcifica songfic written to get the song out of my head.

I also would feel honored if any of my works inspire any art. If the do I would love to see them. Thanks again to all who have read this far. I'm happy to see different interpretations of the characters from the GH AU. Let me know by PM if you do and I'll send out a list of the full descriptions to you. The art is now up at here.

Again I'd like to give a shout out to FullMetalKhaos, geekngroom, nautiscarader, dusk4224, EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & A Pleasant Dream. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.

Please review. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.


	3. Chapter 3 In The Mail

Mystery Shack

Gravity Falls, OR

July 18th, 2016

"It's here!" Dipper called as he rushed up to the attic carrying a Delivery Service box.

Slipping into the room he still shares with his sister he remembered that she was out spending time with Pacifica before she had to go visit her aunt in New York. Pulling out his pocket knife he carefully slit the tape. Opening the box he finds styrofoam packing peanuts covering another box, brushing them off he pulls out the smaller box. Some fall to the floor as it pulls clear.

"You know you're going to need to get rid of those things before Mabel get's home and brings Waddles in from his enclosure." He heard from the door he left open. Turning around he saw Wendy standing in the door.

"Yeah, we don't need to have another trip to the vet." Dipper said as he looked over at the Shack's resident handywoman. Even four years later just the sight of her get's his heart to skip. Though this year it's for a different reason. "So to what do I owe this visit?"

"Well my shift just ended and I thought I'd see what had you so excited that you just ran right by me man." She said as she walked in and sat down next to him and slid an arm around his shoulder as she looked at the box he was holding in his hands.

"Oh, shoot. I'm so sorry." Dipper said before quickly setting the box to the side and taking her hand in his.

"Don't worry, I'm just messing with you dork." She said as she ruffle his hair with her free hand.

"Well at least I'm your dork," he said as he leaned his head onto her shoulder.

"You better believe it." She said before she tipped his face upwards and kissed him

After they separated he leaned back for a moment before saying "I still feel bad about passing you up like that, so how about I make it up to you."

He placed a hand behind her head and pulled her into another kiss.

When they broke apart the second time she scooted back till she was leaning against the wall. "Now as nice as that distraction was, you haven't answered my question."

"Well technically you didn't ask me anything, you just said you thought you'd come see what I got." Dipper said with a smirk.

"Alright smart alec." Wendy said as she playfully nudged him with her boot. "So what is it?"

"One moment," he said as he reached back into the packing peanuts and then pulled out a small manila envelope. Taking a peek into it to satisfy himself before setting it done to he side. He picked up the smaller box and then shifted around so that he was sitting cross legged up against the headboard. Once he was settled he placed the box in between them.

"Is that?" Wendy asked as she recognized the company name.

"Yep, an Intrabook 4E tablet. 12 in screen. 1 terabyte of memory and Wifi enabled." Dipper said with a little bit of pride as he picked his knife back up from where he had placed it on the end table. He slit open the tape on this box and then slid out the internal packaging out.

"So did something happen to the tablet that you came up with?" She asked as she watched him as he peeked into proctective wrap that was inside the cardboard insert. She heard him say "Perfect." In the same tones he used to use back when he thought she couldn't hear him that first summer.

When he processed what she had asked he looked over at the chester drawers on his side of the room. "Nah, it's fine. It's over there waiting for tonight's movie night."

"Then why'd you get a new one?" She asked as she wondered to herself why he hadn't pulled it on out.

A cute little grin appeared on his face as he saw that she hadn't figured it out yet, "Well mostly it's cause I got my quarterly residuals checks from the patents that Grunkle Ford and I filed. This one was a free one as that I could spend however I wanted and since I already had a car I figured I'd make it up to someone for missing your birthday and Christmas last year."

With that he slide the cardboard insert on over to her. "And don't think this is just cause we started dating, I had this ordered before we had decided to start dating. It just took longer to get here cause I ordered a special skin for it."

"Wait a minute," Wendy said as she was getting over the shock of what she was hearing, "It's mine?"

"Yeah, I mean if you want it. I know how much trouble you had with the old laptop you were using for your classes and what not. You certainly complained to me about 'the od relic' enough during our facechats. So when I got some money to blow I decided I would do something for my best friend, one of the most important people in my life." Dipper said as he suddenly felt like he was reverting back to the him from the first summer.

"I don't know how I'm gonna repay you for this," she said as she opened up the wrapping and pulled out a green plaid tablet that had an ax handle design on the front with Corduroy emblazoned across it. "Dude, it's awesome."

"I already told you that you don't have to repay me, this was to make up for all the birthdays I've missed. And last Christmas too." He said as he grabbed the manila envelope and worked his way over to sit next to her, moving the cardboard insert out of the way. "You do like it?"

"Dude, I love it! Thank you." She said as she set the tablet on her lap and pulled him into hug.

After they broke from the hug he pulled the envelope up and said "That's not all of it, I did get me something too."

He reached into the envelope and she saw him pull out what looked like a gift card, no make that two gift cards. He lifted them up to show her. They had a stereo typical cartoon vampire on the front of them.

"Here are two one year subscriptions to Count Medown's Shlock-Fest-O-Rama, the absolute best of the worst B and lower movies. This way we will always have something to watch when we do movie night's. Even when we're watching them through facechat." He said with a grin that would have made the Cheshire Cat proud.

"Sounds good. What did I ever do to deserve you dork?" She said as she pulled him back into another hug.

"You just had to be you." He said as he hugged her back, "But isn't that usually my question?"

"Well maybe I'm feeling like I won a lottery here for once." Wendy said as they released the hug. She looked into his chocolate hued eyes, "I love you Dip."

"I love you too," Dipper responded before he leaned into her as they kissed once more.

* * *

This chapter was written as a celebration of my finally getting a new tablet of my own. I now no longer have to borrow my roommates tablet to do my writing. A special shout out to those who made donations to my Ko-Fi account that allowed me to be able to purchase my lil Blue Ares.


	4. Chapter 4 Ski Trip

January 13th, 2017

"Thanks again for doing this for me," Dipper said as he helped unload Wendy's luggage off of the bus his senior class had rented for a weekend excursion to Olympic Valley for a ski weekend. The class had decided to allow couples to go together if they had permission from their parents.

"No problem man. You know I couldn't leave my boy hanging." She said as she took her skis (one of only a few pair to actually make the trip). She slung her arm around his shoulder and leaned in real close and quietly asked, "So which one do I need to scare off for you?"

He nodded towards a gaggle of girls, "Zoie Rayne, the brunette with the pageboy haircut."

Wendy covertly looked over at the girls and saw a scrawny cheerleader type with the haircut. Cute but definitely not the type she would want going after her boy. "Are you sure about this Dip, she is pretty cute."

"And that really was all she had going for her when Mabel set us up on a blind date. We had nothing in common and I told her it didn't work. From what Mabel told me later, she took it as a personal challenge and recently she has been showing up with others at different events I'm at. She has also asked me out again a couple of times 'Because I'm still single'." Dipper added small air quotes to emphasize the last point. They were almost up to the main lodge entrance now and they were leaning even more onto each other's shoulder as they walked and whispered.

"So you think she's a stalker? Have you talked with someone about this?" Wendy asked, a little concerned for Dipper.

"Nah. She's just a spoiled daddy's girl, who is used to getting her own way. In a lot of ways she reminds me of Pacifica back during that first summer. And considering Mabel is now dating her, I guess she must have we had similar tastes. Even though she knows I still… ah never mind." He said as he opened the door for Wendy. "Just seeing that I'm not single should be enough for her to go looking elsewhere. Besides, she's a cheerleader. She wouldn't normally want anything to do with a scrawny geek like me."

Wendy looked back at her friend of four and a half years with some wonder. She couldn't argue the geek aspect (and she wouldn't want to anyways, it was part of his charm), but there is no way she would call the seventeen year old scrawny. He was no where near as big as her father or brothers, but he was also no longer the noodle armed kid she had first met. He had taken up running as a hobby after the twins got home that first summer and had developed a nice sleek runner's physique. Add in the Pines' family jawline plus the waviness of his hair and she could easily see something that Miss Cheerleader might be interested in. She was about give him a rebuttal when…

"Hey Dip, get over here and get your key already." One of the other guys called from the check in desk.

"Alright Mal, I'm coming." Dipper called back before he headed towards the desk.

As Wendy started to follow she felt a hand grab her arm. She turned around and saw it was lil Miss Cheerleader and two of her friends.

"So you're the one who took my lil Fun Dip." Zoie said as Wendy finished her turn.

"From what he told me, he was never your's to begin with. You only had one date." Wendy replied as her eyes shifted between Zoie and her two hanger ons.

"Like he would tell you everything, you two have only been dating for what? A month or so?" Zoie said while trying to act nonchalant by checking her manicure.

With a chuckle Wendy said, "Yeah, we may have only been dating for a short time but we've been best friends for going on five years."

"Really. Oh this is rich. That means you must be the one that Mabel was talking about. When she was setting up our date, she said Dipper only needed one good date to get over a crush on an old friend." Zoie said with a smirk, as she saw that what she had said hit Wendy.

As what Zoie said sunk in Wendy quickly realized that that may be true. Dip may still have feelings for her. Each summer it seemed like Dipper was always at his happiest when they were together. Movie nights, expeditions into the woods, you name it. And to be totally honest with herself, that was when she was the happiest too.

That realization happened in an instant and Wendy responded with, "Yeah, well we decided to go ahead try it. So there was no need for him to get over me. Now you best get over yourself."

Zoie looked Wendy up (and at 5'3" she definitely had to look up at Wendy's 6' frame) and down. "Well you're really not much to look at. I guess you must have a great personality."

Her friends snickered at that.

"That or you're just easy." Zoie said in a tone that said she was used to being an alpha at her school. Her friends let out a chorus of "Ooohs".

Wendy was about to show Miss Cheerleader just how easy she was… to anger that is, when she heard Dipper loudly exclaim "What!" from where he was at the concierge desk.

Deciding that whatever upset Dipper was more important than thrashing lil Miss Cheerleader, Wendy turned to rush over to the desk.

"We're not done here," Zoie said as she tried to again grab Wendy's arm, only to quickly have her wrist pinned up next to her ear.

Seeing the realization flash in Zoie's face that she was no longer the Alpha in this situation Wendy told her "Oh, I'm definitely done with you. Now if you will excuse me, I need to go check on my boyfriend."

Without another word Wendy released Zoie and rushed over to Dipper. She got to the counter as the concierge finished typing on his keyboard. Looking up from the computer screen he said "According to our records, your travel agent called and changed your reservation. She had us change you from a room with two twins to a single with with a queen. She said this was a special occasion for you and your lady friend. To be honest I remember this call, she tried to get you the honeymoon suite but it was already booked. I'd offer you alternate accommodations but we are booked solid this weekend."

Dipper looked defeated when he took the pair of roomcards from the concierge. He handed one to Wendy as they left the counter. "I guess you heard. Sorry about this. I'll bet you that the 'travel agent' was Mabel. Another one of her pranks. It would explain why she begged out of coming onthe trip. Heck, it wouldn't surprise me if that concert she and Paz were supposedly going to wasn't real."

Seeing this was bugging Dipper, Wendy tried to lighten the mood. "Hey man, it's not exactly like we haven't shared a tent before. And it won't be the first time we've slept in the same bed even."

Dipper's face went flush at that. "Yeah, but that was up in Gravity Falls and everyone knows nothing is gonna happen. Here though we are surrounded by gossiping teens. By the time we leave, we'll be secretly married with triplets on the way."

Wendy actually felt herself blush with that but Dipper was too distracted to notice. She started to protest, then remembered all the hassle Robbie and Tambry went through when she traveled out of town with him to one of his band's gigs after he graduated. Even Nate and Lee were convinced the couple had eloped. There was also Zoie's comment earlier, she wouldn't put it past the girl to spread rumors.

"Dipper, my man. I don't know how you did it, but I heard what you pulled off." The guy, Mal, from earlier said as he clapped Dipper on the shoulder. He pulled Dipper to the side while Wendy seemed in thought. "First off I have no idea how you managed to score a hot redhead like her. And now you two have a single bed room. I mean a few couples were gonna try and trade around, but to be staight up sharing a room with your girl. That's ballsy even with this only being an unofficial senior trip."

"I didn't do it, someone is pranking me." Dipper said as he pulled Mal's hand off of his shoulder.

"I dunno man, I'd stick with my version of the story. It'd really help with your reputation." Mal said shaking his head. "I mean a few girls have already been wondering how they 'missed such a cute guy' ever since they saw you with her."

Dipper looked back towards Wendy, "I'm not worried about my rep, I'm more worried about what people would think about her."

"Aw man, you've got it bad." Mal said as he winked at one of the guys from their school.

"What, no." Dipper replied as he suddenly couldn't look Mal in the eyes. "I just worry cause she's not just my girlfriend but my best friend of nearly five years."

"The one from your uncle's place up in Oklahoma?" Mal asked as he took another look at Wendy, "The one you kept ducking out of Astronomy club to talk to last year?"

"Yeah, well she was having problems with one of her courses last year and needed my help." Dipper said as he turned back and felt his heart skip a beat as he looked back at Wendy. "Look it's late enough I'm not gonna try to hit the slopes tonight. We're going to just get something to eat and watch a movie so we can hit the slopes bright and early tomorrow. And anyways you know it's Oregon, not Oklahoma."

"Alright, whatever man. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, if you're not too worn out that is." Mal said as he started off in the direction of the guy he had winked at earlier.

Despite wanting to at least take one trip down the slopes, Wendy decides to give her boy a break. Especially after having heard all of the conversation, they really didn't go that far to begin with. What really hit her was the warm feeling she got when she heard Dipper call her his girlfriend. Maybe, just maybe, they should try. But she decides that is a bridge to cross later, on their own terms. Not because Mabel is trying to play matchmaker again.

"Hey Dip, let's see if this place has a reasonable burger. Then we can go up and watch a movie or something." she said as he walked up.

After a quick look at the Olympic Valley Cafe menus, they decided instead to order a medium meat pizza from Rook's. Wendy stayed in the room searching for a movie while Dipper went down to wait on the pizza. When he returned, she had found 'Ski Ninjas From Mars'. After half an hour most of the pizza was gone and they had seen enough wires during the fight scenes to make a marionettist convention jealous.

"Ok, seriously. I thought Chadley and Trixandra were bad names but who thought that Braxlee and Carlinda were names any sane parent would give their child." Wendy said before she took a chug of her Tubby Tusk Root Beer.

"Yeah, those are some really bad names." Dipper said as he reached into his suitcase and pulled a couple of Zip-Close bags out of the box he had brought incase he came across any samples he wanted to take home and study. He walked back to the pizza and bagged up what was left. He placed them in the rooms mini fridge.

"And I really have no problem with them casting a cute guy as the supposed computer nerd needed to save the day, but does he have to be so vapid. This guy seems to be as smart as a bag rocks and the rocks have more personality to boot. I mean I have living proof that you can be smart, have a great personality, and be hot right here in front of me." Wendy said. Dipper turned from the fridge. Realizing what she had said her cheeks went as red as her hair.

Standing there shocked, Dipper did not believe what he had heard but the redness of Wendy's face seemed to comfirm it. Not wanting to embarrass her further he decided to try to take the focus off of her. Turning away from her he said, "So, I had something interesting happen while I was down waiting on the pizza. Not one, but two different girls tried to ask me out."

"Well that's good." Wendy said even though she didn't like the idea. The fact that other girls hit on her boy didn't sit well with her. Especially since he was here with her. But they were only pretending to be a couple to get that Zoie skank off of his back. So maybe she should encourage him to try to find a girlfriend after this is over. But does she really want him to do that, "In a week or two you can say we broke up and ask one of those girls out. Who would have thought all you needed to do to get a girl interested in you is to have me as your wingman. Heh."

That last bit was forced and she knew it even sounded forced.

"I guess. There's one problem with that, I don't want to ask either of them." Dipper said as he pretended to look through the small fridge.

"Cool, cool." Wendy said as she took another drink to give herself time to admire how much running had helped out her friends and to think about what he had just said. Finally she added, "Well it should still work for who ever you decide to ask at school."

"Probably, if i was interested in someone at school. There's really only one I want to ask though," Dipper said while still looking in the fridge As he grabbed one of the Tubby Tusk Root Beers from the back of the fridge he mumbled, "and she's already turned me down once."

Wendy was still taking in the sight of her friend bent over at the fridge. Processing what he mumbled she responded, "Dude, you know I can hear you right?"

"Well now I do." Dipper said as he stood up and took away Wendy's view. "I guess somethings never change."

"No they don't," Wendy said. Then seeing Dipper's face she continued, "Now hear me out. You're right, somethings don't change. But that's a good thing. I mean you are still the cute, sweet, caring, brainiac I met all those years ago."

Dipper got a small grin on his face hearing her call him cute. That emboldened her to continue.

"And the fact that there's a two and a half year age difference between us." Dipper's smile started to falter, so Wendy quickly add, "But somethings do change. Like whe we first met you barely came up past my navel and had, in your own words, 'noodle arms'. But look at you now. You're tall enough that I'm eye level with that cute birthmark of yours and while you're no muscle man, you sure have filled out nicely."

"Well," Dipper started before Wendy held up a hand to srop him.

"Let me finish please." she said as she got up and started pacing some. "There are other things that have changed. Back when you first asked me, our two and a half year age difference seemed like an insurmountable chasm I mean I was in highschool and you were in jr high. But as the years have gone by that chasm has shrunk."

Dipper started to open his mouth to speak but she stopped him with a finger on his lips. "I'm almost done then you can question me all you want. So after you left at the end of the summer, well something felt missing, even more so than normal. I mean we talked almost daily but it just wasn't the same. I ended up talking to the only person I knew who was missing a Pines twin as much as I was. But apparently Paz must have told your sister cause here we are with one bed for the two of us."

She stopped in front of Dipper and took his rootbeer. She set it down on the fridge and took ahold of his hands as she continued, "So when you called asking me for this favor at first I figured it would be great seeing you and I could just put off my feelings. But a part of me thought that maybe, just maybe, this would end up with us as an actual couple."

"Whoa, uhm…" Dipper said as he got lost in her eyes while processed what she had just said.

"Shoot, don't tell me I read this wrong. I'm so sorry, look I'll just go…" She said as she started to try to pull away before he pulled her back and into a kiss.

When they broke for air Wendy said. "Wow, I guess I wasn't wrong."

"Yeah, I'm happy to say you weren't." Dipper replied with a smile as big as if he won the lottery, because to him he had. "So where do we go from here?"

"To bed." Wendy said with a smile that grew when Dipper started to sputter, "To sleep you doof. It's nearly eleven and we have two full days of skiing. And we can figure all of this out better when we're well rested."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Dipper said, the bravado he felt with the kiss fading "You can have the bathroom, I'll change out here."

"Alright," she said as she went over to her bags. Reaching into her duffle she found her flannel pajamas, but not before her hand had brushed a softer garment. She didn't have to look in to know it was a forest green silk camisol she had brought incase maybe, just maybe, she had to prove to him of how she felt. She felt that if the weekend keeps going the way it is he may get to see it Sunday night.

While she finished changing she thought back to when Pacifica had suggested that she may actually be in love with Dipper. At first she scoffed at the idea, seeing how she had turned him down earlier. But then Tambry had agreed with the idea when she mentioned it. She told her that most of the town already thought they were dating and reminded her how every guy she had tried dating had fallen short, usually due to some comparison to Dipper. The final straw fell when he started showing up in her steamier dreams.

While brushing her teeth she decided to thank Pacifica and Mabel for setting this whole ball in motion. Leave it to 'The Love Doctor' to concoct a plan that involved a bad blind date, influencing her school's senior council to have a ski trip, finding a reason to not go on said trip (and to get to spend time with her girlfriend as well), suggest to her brother that one way to get over a bad date that won't leave you alone is to be seen with someone else, and finally to suggest her as that someone else (knowing full well how each of them feels about the other, even if they didn't).

Of course she didn't know this till she got the 'You can thank me later' message on the trip to the ski lodge. At that point she didn't know if she was gonna thank Mabel or throttle her, but now it was definitely gonna be a thank you.

As she got out of the bathroom she saw Dipper finishing up his rootbeer. He was in a pair of black flannel pajamas pants and a tight, white A-shirt. She had to stop herself from saying a 'Thank you' right then and there. She was still nervous, but composed herself while he went in and brushed his teeth.

When he came out she was already in the bed with the covers on her side pulled up to her chest. His heart was still going thirty miles a minute. Sure they've slept in bed together before, but that was usually cause one or the other had fallen asleep during movie night. Now though, they had both just confessed their feelings for each other. He doesn't want to rush things, she means way too much to him to risk screwing things up.

Making his way over to the bed he climbed in and pulled the covers taut to his chest. The movie they had been watching had ended and some eighties sitcom was drolling on in the meantime. He had just decided that he would stay a respectable distance from her when he felt her scoot closer and pull him into a cuddling embrace. He slid his arm around her as she laid her head against his shoulder.

"This is nice." He finally said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah, I could easily get used to this." she replied before she pulled him into a gentle kiss. She didn't want to go too heavy, too fast.

As he reached for the remote to shut off the sitcom's canned laugh track, he heard her say "You know what, maybe lil Miss Cheerleader was right about something."

This surprised him somewhat. He didn't realize that they had even talked yet. "Oh man, what did she say?"

"Just that you must like me for my personality," Wendy said with a grin.

"Well duh, you are still the coolest person I have ever known. You are a sweetheart at your core, are fiercely protective of your friends and family, have excellent taste in movies, and are willing to put up with me." Dipper said playing with her hair as he continued "Then there's your beautiful red hair and the pools of emerald I get lost in everytime I look into your eyes."

"Dude, quit it. You're embarrassing me." she said, her cheeks practically glowing red. "When did you become such a smooth talker?"

"Oh, but it's all true. I could go on all night about what I like about you and still barely touch the surface." Dipper said despite the fact that his brain is still processing the fact that he is actually sharing the bed with Wendy, his girlfriend. While his brain is busy, his heart takes over as he places a kiss on her right cheek and adds "But really the most important thing is that we get each other."

"Alright man, who are you and what have you done with my Lil Dip. I mean seriously, when did you get to be this much of a smooth talker?" Wendy asked with a smirk. She remembered when he used to have trouble when it came to talking about how he felt about her. How he used to get itchy.

"Maybe you bring out the best in me now a days. I used to always be worried that I wasn't worthy of the affection I hoped to get from you. And now that this is happening, I guess that worry has slipped away." He responded with a contented smile.

"You keep up with all this smooth stuff and people might join Zoie in her other opinion of me." Wendy said as she place a kiss on the tip of his nose. Seeing a bit of confusion on his face she added "She said the other possible reason we were together is cause I was easy."

"What do you mean? You're not easy!" Dipper protested even the thought of the notion. "I mean the four and a half years it took for us to get together should prove that."

"I dunno man, it's our first night as a couple and you've already got me in bed with you." Wendy said with a mischievous grin. She broke into laughter when she saw all the confidence leave Dipper's face as he went red with embarrassment. Then slowly he joined in with her laughing.

* * *

A while back I posted a trope mash up meme and was supposed to answer with a paragraph or two on how I would have made it work with the suggested couple. Well it ended up becoming the story you are about to read. Tropes - "fake dating" & "having to share a bed" Couple - Wendip


	5. Chapter 5 Happy Gift

Dipper was pouring over his latest revision of the book he was working when he heard Wendy call out, "Dinner!". He looked down at his phone and realized he had been working non-stop since lunch. And tonight he was supposed to cook. After saving the file he shut his laptop and rushed downstairs to apologise.

As he made it to the dining room he saw that not only was the table set, but there appeared to be a gift wrapped in her traditional green plaid waiting where he normally sat. He began to rack his brain, trying to figure out if he missed a holiday or anniversary.

She watched him stew for a moment before she said, "Don't worry dude, you didn 't forget anything. Well besides that it was your night to cook."

She smirked as he sat down next to her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek as he said, "I'll cook tomorrow night or if you want we can go out."

"Whatever man, I know you were busy with the book." She said as she continued to smile. Dipper noticed that she was practically squirming as she added, "Why don't you open up the gift."

"I didn't get you anything," he said in an apologetic tone. Then with a mischievous grin he added, "But I can give you one of my famous massages later."

"Well I'm not gonna turn that down, but this gift is really for the both of us. So hurry up and open it." She said with smile that matched his own.

He tentatively picked up the gift and looked at it. It was about the size and shape of the boxes he and Mabel used to use for the ties they would get their dad for father 's day, but the weight was different. Carefully he removed the paper and set it to the side, thinking of his sister had made him decide to keep it for potential craft use.

Finally he opened the box to a toy ax like you would find the the kids section of the Summerween store. He sat there for nearly a minute trying to figure it out before it hit him.

"Are you sure?" Dipper asked as he looked over at his wife.

"Saw Dr. Phelps this morning, she figures I'm 5 or 6 weeks along." Wendy responded before Dipper enveloped her in a hug.

"We're gonna be parents. We need to tell everyone. We need to baby proof the warehouse. And we need to start planning for the trip to the hospital. And…" Dipper was cut short by Wendy kissing him.

"Tomorrow. Tonight we just celebrate."


	6. Chapter 6 Unexpected Surprise

If anyone who didn't know the 25 year old saw her on her phone while sitting at the Gravity Falls bus depot they would probably think that she was just another millennial trying to escape small town life. The observant ones would possibly notice that she had no luggage with her. Those who were even more observant would have noticed that while she was looking at her screen, she didn't seem to be paying any attention to it.

As she sat there she thought back to the reason she was there at ten thirty on a Friday morning. Monday afternoon she was heading into Mayor Cutebiker's office to show him the new proposals for the town's website, when she heard him saying "Get here, get here."

Thinking he was talking to her she rushed in to see him getting off of the phone. He informed her that the town's prodigal daughter was returning.

Now if it had any one else in town she would have thought they meant the Northwest girl, who is down in California finishing up her degree and living with her girlfriend. But no this was Tyler Cutebiker and that could only nean his goddaughter and Tambry's childhood best friend, Wendy Corduroy. So she volunteered to pick her up from the depot.

And here she is, waiting. Her fiancé was due to meet her here, but got caught up in some work with his great uncle. And in a way she was glad, it would give her some time with her old friend. Realizing that her phone screen had went black she placed it into her pocket as she got up to stretch her legs.

"Man that is something I thought I would ever see, you voluntarily put up your phone." She heard coming from the direction of the bus lane.

Tambry turned and saw Wendy standing there. She had grown some and her formerly long hair was shoulder length now, but there was no denying that it was her.

"Wendy!" Tambry called as she rushed over to embrace her friend.

After they were done hugging Wendy said, "Well I see that Tyler still can't keep a secret if it doesn't involve 'All That'. I was gonna try to surprise everybody by coming to visit."

"Well I work for him and I just happened to be just outside his office when you called. He remembered we were friends and told me you were coming. It's been nearly eight years, you have to tell me what you've been up to and why we haven't heard from you." Tambry did her best to make sure her question sounded inquisitive and not accusatory.

"Well unfortunately I really haven't been able to. Remember how my dad took to family up to Canada to help out my aunt Laura. Well she had apparently married into an Amish family and while we were there Dad decided to go native and took us completely off the grid. It's been refreshing." Wendy said with a serene smile.

And Tambry would have to admit she didn't seem as stressed out as she used to.

"But enough about me. Let's talk about the elephant in the room or should I say the bun in the oven." Wendy said as she pointed down to Tambry's obvious baby bump and then over to the ring on her left hand, "So you and Robbie are finally tying the knot?"

"Uhmm, no. We actually broke up about a year and a half after you moved north. One of my blog followers helped me get through it and we continued talking." Tambry said as she placed her hand on her bump and subconsciously adjusted her ring, "We met up that following summer after our classes were done and started hanging out."

"Do you mind?" Wendy asked as she leaned down to put her hand near Tambry's belly. Tambry nodded yes as she said, "Right around the time of Thompson's engagement party we decided to act on the feelings we both were having."

"Oh man, I hated to miss Thompson's wedding, but by the time I got the invite he had been married for two months" Wendy said as she continued to marvel over the fact that her oldest friend was gonna be a mother, "So he knows Thompson well enough to be invited to his wedding, is he a local? Do I know him?"

"Well…" Tambry started before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey honey, sorry I'm late. Ford still insists on believing that his watch from Alpha Centauri or wherever can not be wrong." Dipper said as his fianceé turned her head for the kiss she knew was coming.

As she looked up at the voice Wendy saw the birthmark on his forehead. The couple had just ended the kiss when Wendy said "Dipper?"


	7. Chapter 7 Late Night Trek (GH)

Saturday June 23rd, 2018 6:45 AM

After a kiss on his sleeping girlfriend's lips, Dipper had gathered up most of his costume from the previous night. Despite his ability he had decided to just wear a store bought John Cockatiel outfit and he didn't want to leave evidence that he had slept anywhere but his own room last night.

Of course the team knew he and Wendy were dating, heck it's going on five years. But neither of them wanted to share the fact that they had taken it to the next level. They even had went to her room so they wouldn't disturb Mabel in the room on the other side of his. Even with the sound proofing built into the room, they both can get a little raucous.

"I'll see you in a couple hours for breakfast, love ya Wendy." He said as he got to the door.

"Alright, love you too Dip. If I get there first I'll save you some pancakes." Wendy said sleepily as she watched him stick his head out of the door to see if the path was clear.

"Same here." He said as he opened the door backed out into the hall as he took one last look at the gorgeous redhead he was leaving. Slowly and gently he pulled the door close. As he quietly released the knob he heard a deafening clack come from the room closest to the entrance of the hallway. He turned to look towards Pacifica's room. Standing there, also carrying the costume she had on last night, was his sister.


	8. Chapter 8 Why Don't They (VF)

"Ugh, why don't they just kiss already." Robbie said as he looked over at Wendy and Dipper from his seat at the counter of 'The One That Got Cafe'.

"Give them some time, they're still working things out here, I'm not even sure they've actually even talked about it yet." Lee said as he worked on a raspberry mocha.

The tall barista watched as the redheaded lumerjane and her California born friend sat in a corner booth, off in a world of their own. They were laughing at something on the laptop Dipper had brought in with them, probably some z-rate movie knowing the two of them. But he also saw the exchanged glances, the whispered quips, and the fact that the hands between them seemed to be permanently attached to each other.

It didn't hurt that he had accidently walked in on them kissing during the Summerween party. But if they want to keep it a secret, who was he to out them. He knows what it is like to have a secret you're not ready to share.


	9. Chapter 9 Freckles

From the prompt: You think she's the cutest thing you've ever seen. But you know that people get a freckle for every heart they break, and she has them all over her face, shoulders, and arms. Yet every time she looks at you, your heart feels full.

* * *

Thanks to his birthmark, Dipper had heard that freckles were the sign that you had broken someone's heart ever since he could remember. He didn't really believe them until one day in the first grade Mabel came to him, scared that they weren't twins anymore because she had a new freckle on her shoulder. He found out later, that she had turned down a kiss from the class bully because of the way he treated Dipper.

She had vowed from then on to try to treat everyone as sweet as she could. She still gets 2 or 3 a year, but she continues on.

Dipper on the other hand was freckle free until that first Summer in Gravity Falls. He figured he may be clear until adulthood, but he gets four after the tourist trap road trip Grunkle Stan had taken him, Mabel, & her friends on. There were a cluster of four freckles on his chest when he got back to the Shack from that trip.

But he also knows that he probably put one on his best friend, Wendy. He never meant to but he fell hard for her, even though he was only twelve at the time. Her playful personality, kind heart, cheerful laugh, beautiful red hair, etc. Add in the fact that she treated him as an equal, not a scrawny armed freak and he fell head over heels. But she also had freckles dotting her face, across her shoulders, and down her arms. He heard Mabel mention that Wendy had an extensive list of exes, but that really didn't matter to him. He still got butterflies every time he was with her.

About two thirds of the way through that summer, she let him down softly and they stayed friends. But he did notice a new freckle on her wrist and wished he hadn't been the one to place it there.

Over the next several Summers, he and Mabel continued to visit Gravity Falls and he invariably reconnected with Wendy. And also invariably he would notice a new freckle on her wrist as the Summer would come to the end. He tried to tell himself that they were because he was heartbroken over leaving his friend, but he knew deep down that freckles didn't work like that.

The summer before their 18th birthday, as the twins were preparing to head to Gravity Falls, Mabel commented on his freckles. He reminded her that she was there when he got the cluster on his chest. She responded that she wasn't talking about them, she was talking about the five on his back. She had noticed the first two after that first summer and he had gotten a new one after they had gotten home each year since. Maybe he should figure out whose heart he is breaking. And considering that they really only hang out with the same group of friends each year and there is only one other single in the group, well…

He decides to take a chance when they get to town. During their first movie night he apologized for the small strand of freckles he caused on her wrist. He tells her that he tried to get over her, but he wasn't able to and he understands if she doesn't want to be around him.

She said she would do no such thing and in turn apologized herself. She said that she had been scared. That her shoulders and arms were a testament to her bad history and ability to break hearts. She was scared that she would break his permanently and she didn't want that to happen. So she was content to just be friends. But if they both still wanted more after all this time then maybe, just maybe, it would be worth the risk.


	10. Chapter 10 Friends Don't

**June 8th 2018**

"Yeah Tambs, I'm not gonna be able to make it tonight. Something came up. No, it's not just cause he came into town tonight." Wendy said into her phone as she rolled her eyes at Dipper's smirk.

 **June 9th, 2018 sometime during the day**

"Hey Dipper, you there?" Mabel asked as she waved her hand in front of her brother's eyes.

"Oh. Uh. Yeah sis, I'm here. What do you want?" Dipper asked as he shook his head to clear the cobwebs.

"I told you I was thinking of doing a girls night tomorrow and asked if you knew what Wendy was doing, then you just blanked out on me. Like you just did again." Mabel said as she waved her hand in his face again. Shaking her head she turn & walked away saying "You know what I'll just go ask Wendy."

 **June 9th, 2018 around midnight**

"Uh, yeah. Hi Mabel." Pacifica said into her cell as she laid out what she planned on wearing tomorrow, "No I don't. Oh, man, I didn't realize it was that late. Sorry. No, its nothing important. I just wanted to see how you are doing?"

She had set out a pair of pink capris & a white t-shirt but she needed something else to finish the look. She spotted the purple sweater vest Mabel had made her last summer that would go great with them. She set them on her bag she was taking to tomorrow's sleepover and then went over to her bed.

"Yeah, I know I'll see you tomorrow. Well, I guess the sooner I get to sleep the sooner tomorrow will come. Alight sweet dreams to you too." She said as she laid back, still not completely sure why she had called but happy to have heard Mabel's voice.

 **June 11th, 2018 a little after noon**

"Thanks again for the ride," Pacifica said as she and Mabel walked up to Greasey's, "I wish I could've stayed longer, but work is work."

"Oh, it was no problem. Athe other girls had all leftn well besides Wendy that is. Her and Dipdop were gonna go check on one of the gnome camps or something today. Anyways, I couldn't have you trying to walk to work when I have a perfectly good car." Mabel said as she stood there fidgeting with her keys. She really didn't want to leave, but Pacifica had to work.

"Well I best head on in, don't want Susan to think I'm slacking off today." Pacifica said as she turned to head into the diner before Mabel softly grabbed her arm.

"You know what, I think I'm gonna treat myself to a slice of pie." She said as she joined Pacifica heading into Greasey's.

 ** _June 13th, 2018 1:30 in the morning_**

"Thanks for coming to get me man," Wendy said as she through an arm around Dipper as he helped her to his car. "I didn't mean to drink as much as I did, but it was Thompson's birthday so everyone kept buying us rounds."

"No problem, I told you to call me anytime if you need me." He replied as he got her to the car. He opened her door and helped her in. "Besides I wouldn't want you to be driving if you think you've had to much. I'd miss you if anything happened. You mean alot to me."

Though she wasn't as inebriated as she let on, Wendy was still drunk enough that her inhibitions were relaxed. "Oh man, you mean a lot to me too. I lo.." She was saying as she was looking into his eyes, but before she finished something caught her attention, "ook it's Thompson's jacket on the flagpole."

"One of these days Nate & Lee are gonna have to grow up. They're not gonna be able to coast through life with out some kind of plan." She continued before she shivered as she accidentally set her hand down on Dipper's. "Even I've got one, I mean. Helping you and the Stan's continue to catalog all the weirdness."

"Yeah, I'm certainly gonna need your help after I take over. We know they won't be able to go forever." Dipper said as he recovered from the wave of pleasure he received when her hand brushed his. And what had she been about to say before she saw the flagpole. He'll have to ask later, she had fallen asleep. He took the scenic route to her apartment so she could rest a bit.

As he pulled up he gently shook her shoulder to wake her up, "We're here." "Oh, cool. Thanks." Wendy said through half lidded eyes.

Dipper shut off the engine and got out of the van. He headed around to her side and helped her out. Putting an arm around her waist he walked her up to her apartment.

After she unlocked her door he said, "Well I better get going."

"What's the rush man, why don't you come in. I'm gonna need to get some aspirin and a can of Pitt. I certainly wouldn't mind the company." Wendy said as she playfully pulled the hand that had felt so good around her waist moments ago.

"I best not," Dipper responded as he reluctantly tried to free his hand.

"What? You got some hot piece waiting on you back at the Shack?" Wendy jokingly replied as she let his hand loose. Though she inside she was a little fearful of the answer. He may not have noticed, but she did. There have been a few of her old classmates sizing him up recently.

"Heh. Nah, nothing like that. I just told Soos I'd work tomorrow. I stay too long and I won't get any sleep." He went red in the face as soon as he that last line.

Wendy seemed to catch the unintended double entendre. With a waggle of her eyebrows she said, "Well sir, do you think that just because I've had a few drinks that..."

"No, nothing like that. I just figured we would end up watching a movie."he said as his face went redder than her hair.

"...cause you would be right." She finished, possibly without hearing him.

"Wait, w w what?" He stuttered.

"Dip, Mason, we've danced around this for awhile. I know you still have feelings for me and I..." she was saying until he placed a finger on her lips.

"Look, you don't know how much I've wanted to hear you say what you are about to but wait. Please wait until tomorrow when you are sober, I don't want to take advantage of you while you are drunk." He said before he tipped her head down and kissed her forehead.

"Dude, we could go outside right now and I could tell you the name of every piece of flora and fauna for two blocks. But damn it that you say something like that and it just comfirms my feelings for you. If it makes you feel better then tomorrow." She said with a smirk. Then she grabbed his arm and pulled him with her as she fell onto her sofa. "But your still not going anywhere. We can figure this out in the morning."

 **June 15th, 2018**

"And then the two of them came into the giftshop holding hands." Mabel said as she and Pacifica sat at a booth in Los Hermanos.

Pacifica sat there for a moment, seemingly lost in thought. She didn't mean to but she was lost in the pools of chocolate that make up Mabel's eyes. The was something about them, a spark that she only sees when they are together.

"Well I'm glad that they finally figured out what we all have known for awhile." She finally replied.

"Maybe we should follow suit?" Mabel said as she reached out and took Pacifica's hand.

* * *

This is another of my not-a-song-fic stories. It is based around the song ' Friends Don't' by Maddie & Tae. I have been suffering from writer's block and I partially believe that it was cause this story was floating around in my head wanting out.


	11. Chapter 11 Parent Teacher Conference

If you had told me at the beginning of the school year that it would have turned out like this I would have told you that you were crazy.

Emma was starting kindergarten and there was a meet and greet for the parents and the teachers. I went ahead and showed up since Miss Lincoln, who had taught my brothers and I (heck, maybe even our dad), retired two years ago and this was only her replacements second year on the job. So as a responsible parent I went to check him out, I wasn't gonna leave my lil princess in the hands of a stranger.

She is the best thing to happen to me. A surprise (I don't see how anyone could call their bundle of joy an accident or a mistake) that happened to me a year out of high school. Her sperm donor was a guy I had met while working at dad's lumber camp. He was a seasonal worker who had just enough charm to get my guard down but not enough smarts to keep from bragging to the guys at the camp (most of whom had known me since I was a toddler). And it got worse when my brothers heard about it. One resounding beat down and he skipped town. There was a rumor going around that dad had introduced him to the camp's wood chipper, but it was one of my jobs back then to inspect and maintain all the camp's equipment. It was still as dirty as usual, but completely gore free.

A couple weeks later I found out I was pregnant and eight months after that Emma was born. At three foot tall and with her strawberry blonde hair, mischievous smile, and freckled face, Emma is my leprechaun. She drives her grandfather crazy though, because she would rather draw picture of a tree than climb one. But he still spoils her rotten as his first grandchild. Besides that, Gus' lil one is two and already trying to climb anything he can reach. So there, he can take over the family legacy. My lil girl can be an artist if she wants to, she already has been dragging me to the new craft store that opened in the mall last year.

But enough about that, let's get back to the story. I took the last available time to meet the new teacher, had to really thanks to work. I no longer work at the logging camp, nowadays I work for the local forestry department thanks to dad's friend the Mayor. We got there just as Tate McGuket and his son were leaving. He's gonna be an interesting one for this teach to handle, he seems to take after his grandfather some. Smart as a whip and cuckoo for coco puffs.

Walking into the class room I looked around. While the room was still painted in the same color scheme as the rest of the school, it somehow looked warmer, more inviting. And around the room was art of various fairy tale characters. But of all the change that had happened to this old room since I was last in it, the most striking is it's occupant. Shoulder length, wavy brown hair. Half rim glasses that just barely obscure his milk chocolate brown eyes. And an interesting taste in fashion, if what he was wearing today was an example. He had on a pair of khaki carpenter pants and a red and white floral Hawaiian shirt. I could tell they were carpenter pants because he actually had a hammer hanging in it's loop. He apologized and explained that he was taking time in between meetings to finish up the decorating and he liked to keep his tools at the ready. I responded that I used to keep an ax on me for the same reason.

We bantered on like that for a couple of minutes before we got down to the matter at hand. He went over the daily schedules; nap time, lunch time, and snack time. He pointed to a small refrigerator in the corner and said that snacks were supposed to be provided by the parents, but he will be keeping some fruit and veggies packs and juice boxes in class for those who are unable to provide their own. He believed that no child should go hungry if there was anything he could do about it. Dude scored some major points with me right there and I asked if there would be any way to donate some goods to the cause. He chuckled and with a smile so warm it nearly melted the wax apple he had on his desk said he would be glad of any help I would offer.

He then went on to first explain that there was only three students in class from Gravity Falls proper. the rest were from Provost, the next town over. Then he went to the curriculum, talking about how he liked to read various fairy tales to the class during nap time for those who don't want to sleep. As he went on I noticed Emma was taking an interest in the various art he had on the wall. When he got to covering the alphabet, that caught her attention and she hopped up onto her seat and belted out the alphabet song in rapid fashion. He gave her an applause and said that he may just have her help him teach that to the rest of the class. He loved her enthusiasm. This earned him a squeal of delight and hug that he readily accepted. Then she noticed he had a set of MonsterMon Plushies in one corner of the class room and asked if she could go play with them while we talk. With another chuckle he told her to go have fun.

While Emma was having a blast with the stuffed animals, he finished up on the curriculum. He then asked if I had any questions. So I asked why he chose a small town like Gravity Falls as his first teaching assignment and he explained how he had two great uncles who run a tourist stop just outside of town and how he and his sister moved up here to help keep track of them as they got older. It was my turn to chuckle then. I told him that with his last name, I should have put two and two together, I used to work at that tourist trap back when I was a teen and knew both of the Stans. Once that he mentioned it I did see a little family resemblance. He was slimmer than either of them, but he definitely had the Stans' jaw line. Looking back on it I guess that maybe I started getting interested back then, but I always was a stubborn one. Some how though I think Emma noticed my interest before I did even.

Over the next couple weeks Emma was always happy to go to school, she had made friends with most of her class. Then one Friday morning she seemed reluctant to go to school. When I asked her why, she told me that one of the kids from out of town was picking on her over her freckles. It was getting to her. My first response was to tell her to just deck him, but I knew that would only worsen the matter. So I told her to tell him that it was bugging her and if that didn't work to tell me later and I would set up a meeting with Mr. Pines over the matter.

Well apparently the kid started in on her as she got to class, but this time Mr. Pines caught him. He explained that words could hurt and that anyone could be picked on. When the boy exclaimed that there was no way that Mr. Pines could have been picked on, that he was too nice for that, he told them that he was picked on for most of his childhood until he decided to take his torment and wear it as a badge of honor. He brushed his bangs back and showed them that he had a birthmark on his forehead that resembled the big dipper. He told them that when his classmates had learned the name they began calling him Dipper. It wasn't until his family started calling him that, that he not only accepted it but grew to love the nickname. He told them that except for a few places, like at school, he still went by the name Dipper to this day. The kid apologized to her and they became friends by the end of class. I got most of this from Emma when she got home, but Mr. Pines did end up calling to check up on her and to make sure I knew of the incident. We talked for a little bit after I thanked him for the report, and apparently I was watched during the conversation. I think Emma was already plotting something even then.

That Saturday we ended up getting lunch at Yumberjacks in celebration of her good report. After we sat down Emma saw that he was eating at a table on the other side of the dining area. She was about to call out to him when we saw that he was joined by a young lady that I could tell was probably the sister he had mentioned, but Emma had not heard that part of our conversation. She stopped herself from calling out to him and after a moment she went back to eating. She had recognized Mr. Pines sister as the owner of her favorite craft shop and suddenly on Sunday she needed a new jar of brown finger paint.

When we got to the store, Miss Pines was behind the counter. Emma started talking to her like normal. I could see the family resemblance now that I knew to look for it. After a couple of moments, Emma said she had drawing that she wanted to show Mabel, as he name tag proclaimed, so she could see if she liked it and if I could I go get the paint for her. I left only after Mabel said she would be glad to check out the work of another artist and swore she would not let Emma out of her sight. I recently learned Emma had showed Mabel a drawing of me and her brother and asked Mabel what her "attentions" were towards Mr. Pines. Mabel apparently loved it and had to fight to keep from laughing so loud that I would hear. She explained to Emma that she was his sister and that she liked her moxie. She then told her that she had heard about Emma from her brother. And that she had also heard about me, also. Mabel had been wanting to meet me, because her matchmaker-senses kept going off whenever her brother had talked about me. These two began conspiring to fix us up then and there.

The next thing I knew we would begin to run into Mr. Pines everywhere. He would be at the grocery store whenever we would go pick up supplies. And inevitably either he or he and his sister would be at a restaurant when we would get there or they would show up shortly afterwards. Another thing I learned recently was that Emma had put Mabel's number in her Lil Firefly tm phone her Aunt Tambry had gotten her for her last birthday. They would text and plan these little encounters.

Eventually we started sharing tables to save the wait staff the hassle of busing two separate tables when one would do. More often than not the conversations would end up being Mabel and Emma talking about some cartoon or an art project of some type, while Dipper (he had finally told me in person to call him that during one of these meals) and I talked amongst ourselves. It was so refreshing to talk to someone my own age who was into bad cinema as much as I was. It was weird, here was someone I had not met prior to last September and it was beginning to feel like I had known him most of my life.

It was apparently so obvious that something was happening that even Lee had learned of it up in Portland. He wanted "all the details about my new beau". I tried to tell him that we weren't dating. We just ate dinner together a lot and had plans to watch some old B-movies while Tambry was babysat Emma. He laughed and told me that "that sounds like dating to me". That fact that he was able to confirm it hit me, I was dating my daughter's teacher. And you know what, it didn't bug me as much as I thought it would. Dipper was sweet, handsome, intelligent, and a complete gentleman. I'm not sure I could do better if I tried. We started officially dating the day after Emma graduated from kindergarten. I came home from that first date to find a 'new' piece of art on her picture wall, it was the folded picture that Emma had shown Mabel all those months ago when they first conspired to get us together..

I still need to thank them…


	12. Chapter 12 - Back In Town

_Earlier today I saw a tumblr post about people sending wedding invites out to the rich as a way to get gifts because there would be a 50/50 chance their assistants would just send a perfunctorygift. Then it was brought up as what would you do if they actually showed up. And the spark was lit. I could see this as a way for Mabel and Pacifica to reconnect after years apart._

* * *

Wendy and Dipper are getting married on a lark Tambry sneaks in invites to several wealthy families (because of a post like this on her favorite social media site). Not realizing one was the Northwest that used to live in Gravity Falls (The family had left after the events of the show). Pacifica had gone through the mail that her dad had just tossed as junk (he sometimes tossed out bills and what not so she always checked) and came across the invite.

She doesn't RSVP, but does have the family plane fly her to the nearest airport and charters a limo (She doesn't worry about repercussions as she took over the family finances shortly after her 21st birthday, remembering how her father had tried to sell out the human race). Also ostensibly she is going to be checking on conditions in the Gravity Falls plant her family owns.

She arrives at the wedding and sits at the back of the small crowd. She wasn't surprised that no one seemed to recognize her. As the procession commenced she was taken aback by by the fact that Mabel was Dipper's 'best man'. She was also taken aback by how beautiful Mabel had become. The wedding was simple & beautiful. She insisted that the newly weds use the limo to go to the community center where the reception was being held, saying that she would ask around to see if someone would give her a lift. She was surprised that Mabel offered to "Give the pretty lady a ride."

One thing she noticed was that Mabel still loved to talk. They caught up some on the short drive. At the reception they continued to talk and Mabel asked her to dance. That one dance led to another and other than a song that Mabel danced with Dipper they spent the whole party together.. The couple loved the gift she had brought for them, a week long trip to the Ireland and a stay in an country side Bed & Breakfast.

Though she had panned on leaving after the reception, she found she couldn't. She was enchanted by the small town atmosphere (and a certain 'best man') and so she decided to stay in town for a couple of days, besides that she still needed to check on the factory. That couple of days turned into a couple of weeks, then months, and finally she announced that she was moving her offices back to Gravity Falls. And soon after there were a new set of invitations being sent out.


	13. Chapter 13 - Firstly (Pt 1)

'Here I am, a junior in college. I should be having the time of my life. But no, I'm bandaging up two of my best friends after an incident at a lame party. And the worst part of it is I was the one to insist on going to it.

Maybe I should give a little bit of a backstory. Wendy and I have been best friends since we were kids, always getting into some sort of trouble. The summer after she turned fifteen she met a kid named Dipper and his twin sister. The two of them became practically inseparable that summer, while I ended up dating a emo musician. Surprisingly that relationship lasted through high school, until he didn't want me to go to college. All because his band had a tour set up and he expected me to drop everything and go with him. That caused yet another argument and I had enough. I dumped him, only to find out he was sleeping with his drummer behind my back.

While my relationship ended, Wendy and Dipper's heated up. They never officially started dating that summer, but I did stumble upon a few make out sessions. And how you may ask, well it's because I became their 'official' camerawoman of their various adventures that summer. Stopping a turf war between the gnomes and the pixies, educating the Manotaurs about the use of deodorant, etc. Fun stuff. Though stumbling onto them was an adventure in and of itself. You could tell they loved each other and I have to admit I was jealous.

Wendy decided to stay at home and get some community college credits, so my freshman year I went solo. I made some friends, but I missed my two best friends. We stayed in contact and that following summer I joined them again on their adventures. By then they had started "officially" dating and half the time I felt like a third wheel.

It didn't help that they are both so damn cute. I mean sure Dipper is still the same geek he was that first summer, but he apparently joined the track team after that first summer. Let me tell you, it and puberty did wonders for him. All that running has given him the second tightest, little tush I have ever seen. And Wendy is just Wendy. I think it's a law in Gravity Falls that you have to have a crush on her at some time between the ages 15 and 21. Remember how I said Dipper had the second tightest tush, that's cause Wendy has the first. There was times I had to force myself to keep the camera above the waist when we would go exploring or the videos would just be of them walking. And believe me, it wasn't easy.

To get my mind off of them, I tried going on a blind date. But in a small town like ours, my "blind date" turned out to be someone I've known since second grade. He was about as conceited as Pacifica used to be, all because his family owned two businesses in town. And those were the mattress shop and the mini golf course. To top it off his parents named him Prince, cause he was going to rule over their kingdom. Who does that?

Anyway, back to the story. That fall Wendy joined me at Riverbank University. We roomed together, but since she was studying forestry and I was studying for my telecommunications degree we only had one class together. Near the end of first semester Dipper began coming up once a month, supposedly to check out the school. But after the first trip it was easy to tell he was just visiting Wendy. I always tried to beg out while he was there but he would insist that we all try to do something together while he was there, even if it was just get lunch. And he would always insist on paying. Despite both of our protests, he was always a gentleman. Holding doors, pulling out seats, etc. It wasn't long till I felt myself getting jealous again and I still didn't know over which one. I really wondered if I had fallen in love with both my best friend and her boyfriend.

It drove me crazy, but I didn't fight seeing him when he visited. And other than giving them their alone time, we would all hang out when he would visit.

That following summer I tried to stay away from them, worried that I would say or do something that would hurt the two most important people in my life. But they would hear nothing of it.

"Where would we be without our camerawoman.", Wendy had said as they both tossed an arm around my shoulders and off we went on another adventure. I think I spent more of my summer with them and his family than I did my own.

This year is Dipper's freshman year and thanks to scholarships, grants, and a couple patents Mr. Ford put in his name, he was able to get a three bedroom apartment on campus. I begged off at first, but it is free room and board. And it ended up being a good thing. Thanks to his senior year of high school being pretty much all AP classes, we had two classes together; videography and film editing. That's where this story begins.'

Tambry sat back and reread the Virtual Diary entry she just wrote and thought back to what had happened earlier in the night.


	14. Chapter 14 - Firstly (Pt 2)

_Flashback To Earlier In The Evening_

"And that does it!" Dipper says as he pulls away from the computer McGuket built for him when he headed to college, "The last bit of editing is done and it looks great."

"I hope so, it's one fifth of our final grade." Tambry said from the chair next to him.

"It will, Tambs. Between your great camera work and the editing we've done..." Dipper said as he turned to look at his violet haired roommate.

"Geez, Dip. I'm messing with you, dork." She said as she pulled him into a hug.

"Hmm, am I interrupting something here?" Wendy said from the door more than a few moments later.

Tambry practically jumped out of her skin as she backed out of the hug. "What? No!"

"We got our project finished." Dipper said as if he hadn't noticed Tambry's action.

"I could tell, there wasn't any grunts and groans coming from in here." Wendy teased, watching Tambry blush frantically.

"Well there really wasn't too much physical effort to be done on it, mostly editing and computer work." Dipper said seemingly oblivious to the true intent of the comment.

"We should do something to celebrate." Wendy said as she joined them in the small room.

"Well I have been working on a new D, D, & More D adventure." Dipper replied. When he noticed a lack of an enthusiastic response from the girls he added "Or we could do a movie night."

"We've got a movie night planned for tomorrow. How about going out and getting some Chinese?" Wendy suggested as she placed an arm around Dipper's shoulder.

"Well a guy in my film theory class told me about a party his roommate is throwing tonight. I told him I'd think about it but I had other plans, mostly working on this project. But since we got it done, I kinda feel like partying." Tambry said as she watched them doing that standing snuggle some couples do. Maybe she could find someone who could distract her from them for a little bit.

"You know what, Chinese sounded good but we haven't partied since your birthday." Wendy said as she gave him a playful lil squeeze "How about it, Dip?"

"Sounds good, but I'm driving." He replied as he kissed her cheek, "Just in case there's alcohol."

"Always the responsible one, dork." Tambry said as she poked him in the forehead. She then headed out of the room saying, "I'm gonna go get out of these sweats and toss on something a lil more party appropriate."

When came out she was wearing black jeans and a light purple spaghetti strap camisole. Dipper was still in his grey jeans, but had tossed on a Weird Al tee and a blue flannel. And Wendy was still in her green flannel and jeans.

The ride to the party was uneventful, well except for some DJ on the college's radio station trying to bring 'Straight Blanchin' back to popularity which cause Wendy and Dipper to chuckle a little bit. Once they arrived at the party, it was pretty much what they expected. They saw a few classmates they recognized and talked for a bit, but mostly Dipper and Wendy hung out by themselves. At first Tambry was with them for a bit, but she eventually made her way through the crowd gregariously. Dipper had just excused himself to hit the rest room when Wendy saw Tambry working her way back to them with a guy she didn't recognize in tow.

"Hey guysh. This is Leon, Leon these are my roommatesh." Tambry said as they walked up. It was evident that the drink in her hand was not the first she had had tonight, though Wendy had known her long enough to know that she was playing it up for some reason. "Wait a minute, where's Dip?"

"Sup. Nice to meet you." Wendy said as she gave the guy a once over. He was definitely not the type her friend usually went for. He looked somewhat like a nerd who had tried to dress preppy by following his mother's 'They' weekly magazine on the latest fashion trends. She wasn't real sure she liked this guy and not for the usual reasons she didn't like her friend's dates. Something was just off here. Turning her attention back to Tambry, she tossed her thumb up towards the back of the house and said, "Dip had to hit the head. Too many cans of Pitt."

"Ah." Tambry said with a nod of her head, then she continued. "Leon here ish in my poli-sci clash. He always hash the clash notesh if you need them."

Leon looked like he was about to add something to the conversation when a big, meaty hand landed on his shoulder. It belonged to an equally big and bulky bruiser. He was almost as tall Wendy and mostly muscle.

"Hey Leon, I've been looking all over for you man." The big guy said as Leon turned towards him.

"Oh, hey Rodney. What's up man?" Leon asked looking up at the bigger guy.

"Not much, just checking on my roomie. Should've known I'd find you with a beautiful young lady or two." Rodney said as he looked over at Wendy and Tambry, "You gonna introduce us?"

"Oh, yeah. Ladies, this is my roommate Rodney." Leon said as he motioned his way, turning towards the girls he added "And Rodney, this is Tambry and her roommate, umm, I don't think I caught your name yet."

"It's Wendy. Nice to meet you guys." Wendy replied as she tried to look around the two to see if Dipper was on his way back yet. She was really not liking these guys for some reason and she was thinking that between the two of them that they could talk Tambry into leaving.

"Hey Leon," Rodney said, catching Wendy's attention, "I thought I taught you better than this."

"Huh?" Leon replied craning his neck at his friend.

"The ladies' drinks are empty." The big guy said with a wave of his hand in the general direction of Wendy and Tambry's cups, "Be a gentleman and go get them a refill."

"Oh, that's not necessary." Wendy said at the same time that Tambry said "Thanksh, I'll take another one."

"You sure?" Leon asked as he started to pick up Tambry's cup. Tambry flashed her a quick puppy dog pout and so Wendy relented with a nod. As Leon left to get the drinks Rodney started in on the importance of a proper diet to exercise.

Dipper was walking back from the bathroom when he noticed this preppy geek dropping two pills into a set of drinks he had just filled from the party's main keg. He was just about to confront the jerk, when he quickly righted himself and briskly started back through the throng of the party. He decided to just confront him in font of his intended victims. He just hoped Wendy would be able to see him if things went south and he needed her help.

He caught up with the gaudy geek as he handed the rinks off to the girls. Quickly he called out, "Wendy! Tambry! Don't drink those, he dropped something in them."

"And you," Dipper said as he grabbed Leon by the shoulder and turned him around roughly, "It's bad enough that you were trying to roofie someone, but you royally fucked up trying to do it to my girls."

Leon attempted to punch Dipper, but he dodged. That was when Dipper threw a right cross that would have made Stan proud if he had seen it and Leon fell to the floor. The next thing anyone knew Rodney punched him so hard Dipper lifted off the floor almost a good foot high. Before he could get another punch in, Wendy tackled him. Tambry had fished out her phone and began dialing nine-one-one.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Wendy yelled as she proceeded to rain punches down on Rodney.

Two more guys about the size of Rodney rushed out of the crowd and tried to join in the fight. Dipper had regained his footing by then. Tambry noticed that he had shifted his right leg so it was pulled back. As the first guy made it to him, Dipper slammed his right knee into his breadbasket. As he started to fall back Dipper continued the move by snapping his foot out and catching him under his jaw. Wendy Met the other guy with a kick that caught him at the knee. As he started to go down she grabbed his head and forced it onto the floor. Rodney attempted to get back up, but Tambry busted a vase over his head. By the time the cops arrived the four jerks were tied up waiting on them. Leon ended up spilling the beans after the cops found enough pills on them to knock out half the party.

 _And Now We Return To The Present_

"Tambry, you don't have to fuss so much over me. I've taken worse shots breaking up gnomish bar fights." Dipper said as Tambry finished checking the bruise on Dipper's stomach. "Besides, I'm more worried about Wendy's knuckles. That big guy's face seems to have given them quite a beating."

"You scoff, but they are a little sore." Wendy replied with a chuckle.

Dipper noticed these attempts at humor did not seem to be amusing Tambry, "Are you ok, Tambry?"

"Yeah, I'm goo…" She started before seeing the worried look on her friends' faces, "You two aren't buying that are you?"

"Nope." Wendy replied with a smirk as she placed a hand on her shoulder, "Spill."

"You know we're here for you." Dipper added as he placed a supportive hand on her other shoulder.

She looked at the floor for a moment, savoring the contact before she started. "I'm so sorry guys. Going to that party was my idea. And because we went, you two got hurt."

"Don't be sorry. It was a good thing that we were there. If we hadn't been, who knows what those four would have gotten up to. We saved someone from having the worse night of their life. " Wendy said as she pulled Tambry into a hug.

"Yeah, this was a good night in my book." Dipper added as he joined the hug.

"I do have to say, it seems like you sobered up quite quick." Wendy remarked after they broke the hug.

"Oh, well. I wasn't really as drunk as I seemed. I only had the one drink before I ran into Leon. But he always seemed like he was the type who didn't think a cute girl would talk to him, let alone dance with him, so I played it up a little bit to boost his ego." Tambry explained as she sat down in the center of the apartment's couch.

"But why?" Wendy asked as she joined Tambry on the couch. She had one leg under her as she sat facing her friend.

"I dunno. He was there." Tambry replied as she picked up her phone and began absentmindedly fiddling with it, "I was lonely. I mean, yeah. I'm always here with you guys, but I feel like a third wheel some of the times. I guess I was just feeling a little jealous and wanted someone to show me some attention."

"Wait. Why?" Dipper said as he joined the girls on the couch. And then in a voice that didn't have any of the confidence he had shown earlier he added, "You don't have to feel that way. I mean, you know you're not a third wheel. Right?"

Tambry chuckled at how much he sounded like he did that first summer, "Well you two are the couple, I'm just the camera woman."

"What. No. You mean so much more than that to us." Dipper stammered out.

"What Dip, is trying to say is that we've never thought of you as just our camera woman. You are one of us. We care deeply for you." Wendy said. She scooted a little closer to Tambry as she continued, "For the longest time we've wanted to talk to you about it, but we were afraid you would reject the idea and so we were content on just keeping our friendship."

"Wait, is that what you meant when you told Leon that he 'royally fucked up messing with your girls'?" Tambry asked Dipper.

"Uhm, well, yeah." He replied rubbing the back of his head, "I mean, I know no one person ever belongs to another. But you two are two of the most important people in the world to me. If something had happened to either of you, I don't think a even a gremgoblin would want to face me."

"You mean it don't you?" Tambry asked as she looked between the couple. Here she was between the two people she had been crushing on for the last couple of years and they both seem to actually be into her too.

"Yeah, we do." Wendy said as she gently placed a hand on Tambry's shoulder.

"And we completely understand if you don't feel the same way." Dipper added with a smile that practically melted Tambry's heart right there. "We just had to get it out in the op…"

He was unable to finish as Tambry pulled him into a kiss and he nearly melted there on the spot.

"Well I guess we have our answer." Wendy said as she watched her boyfriend being kissed by, well, their new girlfriend.

When Tambry released Dipper she turned back towards Wendy and said "Don't think I've forgotten about you."

She then leaned forward and gave Wendy a kiss.

After they separated and Tambry had caught her breath she said "You guys don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"Well then, let's not wait too long to do it again."


End file.
